Mortal Kombat X Romances
by AngryTyrannosaurus
Summary: A collection of stories involving different ships from Mortal Kombat X. Each one will be multi-part. RATED MA FOR SEX AND LANGUAGE. FIRST STORY: Cassie Cage and D'Vorah
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, all! Since I completely love Mortal Kombat, and there is a disturbing lack of any kind of Mortal Kombat sexy stuff on the internet, I have decided to write a series of novellas centered around different Mortal Kombat ships I encounter and happen to like. They will contain explicit sex and language, but y'all know that's just the kinda writer I am. But as you guys will find out, it will** _ **not**_ **be just about the sex. Think of it as a dramatic story that takes place between two characters with added sex as a plus. Also keep in mind that I will keep the stories as in-line with the official canon as possible, but I will have to change a** _ **couple**_ **of very minor things, but nothing whatsoever significant. So without any further ado...**

 **Quick, Second Author's Note: This story begins about a year before the main events about Cassie begin in the Mortal Kombat X story.**

Mortal Kombat X Romances

Story 1

Cassie Cage and D'Vorah: Will they taste the same?

One

Cassie Cage sighed in exasperation for several reasons. The first was that she was currently deployed in this hazardous, hostile realm helping an even more hostile half-bug-half-woman track down an even yet more hostile psychopath half-Edenian-half-Tarkatan mutant who claimed to be empress of this hazardous, hostile realm. The second was that this hazardous, hostile realm was not only blisteringly hot, but also very humid. This, in combination with her skintight _leather_ combat suit did not make for a happy Cassandra Cage. Her half-bug-half-woman companion for this trek through the jungle was none other than D'Vorah, first minister to the current emperor of Outworld, Kotal Kahn. The hybrid woman looked at Cassie with disdain as they moved through the dense Outworld jungle. Cassie couldn't help but let out a groan when an insect bit her neck, causing her to swat and kill it. D'Vorah let out a small chuckle.

"Something funny to you?" Cassie asked her "companion" who merely scoffed at her. "A friend of yours?" The human held a gloved hand out, the large Outworld insect crushed against her palm. Milky juices leaked out of its nearly flattened corpse.

"Not one of mine." The hybrid spat, a small grin on her face as she strutted past the girl. "However, I could hear it."

"Oh yeah? What was he saying?" Cassie asked as she quickened her pace a bit in order to keep up with D'Vorah. "Aww what is it? You distracted by a roach motel or something?" The hybrid stopped for a moment and looked at Cassie, her eyes narrowing. 

"Know this, human. We are not 'friends'. This one answers only to Kotal Kahn, and your childish, asinine demeanor will only serve to make you nothing more than an exalted errand girl. Now kindly keep to yourself and keep your eyes open." D'Vorah finished, continuing to walk.

"Then why the fuck did you even answer my question?..." Cassie asked, raising her arms before dropping them to her rather curvy thighs. "Asshole."

The two females walked for what felt like hours...at least to Cassie. She lived in a massive house previously owned by her father, Johnny. She had air conditioning and a bathtub and a large, walk-in shower. The young warrior, as tough as she was, was not happy at all.

"So, all I've seen has been trees and...well, trees." Cassie grunted as she climbed over a massive tree root. "You seem like you have some kinda extra-sensory stuff going on. You find anything?" A few moments passed and D'Vorah sighed.

"There is a scent trail that leads further on through this clearing. Though the trail is aged, so this one cannot ascertain the specifics on what left the scent. All this one knows for sure is that something that isn't usually lurking within this jungle left it."

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you about this, why do you say 'This One' every time you refer to yourself?" Cassie asked. "I mean, I know it's probably part of your culture or something, but-"

" _First of all-_ " D'Vorah began in an infuriated snarl, turning quickly on Cassie, who merely smirked. Regaining her composure, D'Vorah continued. "I do not always refer to myself as 'this one'. It _is_ a facet of my culture, as my kind is usually united in a..." The hybrid trailed off for a moment but continued walking. "It is not important at this moment."

"Oh...I'm uh...I'm sorry." Cassie said. "I didn't mean to dig too deep or anything."

"Do not mention it again." D'Vorah spat, adjusting her hood.

"You know, talking sometimes helps-"

"This one will _not_ repeat herself." D'Vorah interrupted, bringing a small frown to Cassie's lips. The two continued moving in awkward silence for a while and for a time, Cassie found it enjoyable. All D'Vorah did was jump down her throat any time she'd try to speak to her about... _anything._ No matter how hard the Earthrealm girl tried, she could not get a steady conversation going with the hybrid.

The weather. No one reacts in a negative way to talking about the weather.

"So...I'm slow-cooking in this suit." Cassie said with a small chuckle, pinching the leather on her arm and pulling it before letting it go. She had expected it to snap back to her skin like elastic, but the material was well made and eased back into its original position. The suit surely wasn't fitting for a climate like this, but in most circumstances and most other climates, the suit was extremely confortable and flexible, allowing almost complete liberty of movement.

"I have often wondered about the practicality of your choice of garb." D'Vorah sighed. Cassie could hardly believe it. A reply that wasn't cynical or just downright mean.

"Oh, it's flexible like you wouldn't believe." Cassie replied. "And in colder temperatures, it's good for insulation. It's kinda like a second skin." D'Vorah smirked and looked at Cassie, who was now walking next to her.

"One could assume that your outfit is used to attract mates, as well." D'Vorah added. Cassie found it hard to tell if D'Vorah was genuinely trying to keep the conversation going, or trying to insult her again. She had to think of a clever response. Cassie couldn't just let D'Vorah get away without zinging her back. She thought for a brief moment and remembered the immortal words of her father.

" _When in doubt, baby girl, talk smack._ "

"Well, you're one to talk, little miss cloak-and-panties." Cassie spouted with a smirk, bringing her sunglasses down to look at D'Vorah, raising an eyebrow. D'Vorah narrowed her eyes and scoffed.

"This one's outfit is simply practical and suited for the climate of this realm." The queen replied.

"So that's what suited is in Outworld? I'd be interested to see what you guys consider nude." Cassie cracked a smile at the statement. D'Vorah was less than amused at the corny joke. "But seriously...it...it suits you."

The statement brough heavy confusion to D'Vorah as many thoughts shot through her head at once. The human had been the punching bag for her insults borne of frustration for the whole day and now she was...complimenting her on her figure?

"What?" Cassie asked, giving D'Vorah a smug smile. "Raid got your tongue?" D'Vorah cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Raid?" The insect queen asked.

"Uh...It's this...Spray we have at home...It-"

D'Vorah almost immediately thrust an index finger into the Earthrealmer's face, interrupting the girl in the middle of her sentence.

"Quiet." Cassie, now angry herself at this sudden and rude gesture, slapped the hand away.

"Up yours. I was just trying to make some conversation."

"Shut your mouth!" D'Vorah hissed as she began to look around, as if she was seeing or smelling something. "Get down!" D'Vorah grabbed Cassie's shoulder as she led her into a bush where they both hid from the oncoming Tarkatan patrol led by one of Mileena's chief operatives, Rain. He looked around suspiciously after noticing the footprints he stood over. The five soldiers accompanying him were not intelligent enough to realize they were there, but Rain was _not_ like his soldiers.

"Fan out! There are spies." Rain barked as his soldiers moved out to search the environment. Cassie silently cursed as the soldiers began to search. Odds were that one would stumble upon she and D'Vorah within moments. Rain merely stood where he was, electing to let one of his soldiers take a fatal surprise blow should one arise. Surely enough, one soldier began to cautiously move toward D'Vorah and Cassie. The Earthrealmer withdrew one of her pistols from its holster on her back and silently cocked it. D'Vorah noticed this and looked at Cassie, who looked at her. As the Tarkatan soldier came closer and closer to the bush, Cassie nodded at D'Vorah, who in turn nodded to her.

Right as the soldier began to lean over the bush, Cassie thrust her gun up, the barrel breaking through the soldier's long teeth before pulling the trigger, causing bits of skull, blood and brain matter to splatter on the foliage behind him. As his body crumpled to the ground, the other soldiers charged. Cassie emerged from the bush and put a round through another soldier's head with expert precision. A third soldier cried out as he charged Cassie, arm blade poised to impale her. At the last moment, Cassie performed an impressive vertical backflip, dodging the blade and allowing D'Vorah to follow suit by thrusting one of her long stingers through the soldier's neck, splattering even more blood. The hybrid couldn't help but note a certain admiration for Cassie as she landed and sheathed her guns and withdrew her baton, poised to take on the other two soldiers, who took some time in approaching. The hybrid's eyes shot to Rain, who stood casually, his arms crossed. He seemed to be challenging her.

"Rain is mine." D'Vorah growled before letting her wings emerge, allowing her to approach Rain while Cassie fought the remaining two soldiers.

"D'Vorah...Prepare to die." Rain snarled before a quick laugh from Cassie distracted him.

"Dear God, could you _be_ more stereotypical?" Cassie asked after doling out a pretty serious-looking roundhouse kick to a soldier, causing him to stumble back, clutching his jaw as the other soldier recovered from his injuries and launched a punch into Cassie's face.

"Your friend should spend less time talking." Rain chided.

"Cassandra Cage is not of your concern. This one believes that you should worry about your impending death." D'Vorah spat back at the Tarkatan general, causing him to growl as he lunged at her, launching a coordinated series of punches. D'Vorah dodged each of them and delivered an uppercut to Rain's lower jaw. Recovering from his stumble, Rain steadied himself. D'Vorah prepared for another assault. Rain may not have been the most powerful opponent, but there was no denying that he was incredibly skilled.

"Attack, coddled one." D'Vorah said.

"With pleasure, insect." Rain replied before lunging yet again, faking D'Vorah out with a feint strike before following up with a large punch to the side of D'Vorah's head and a kick to her side. D'Vorah grimaced at the pain Rain caused her and lashed a stinger out, punching a small hole in the side of his chest. He groaned and threw another punch, which was dodged and countered by D'Vorah with a kick to the side of his body and a punch to his injury which caused the prince to cry out. Rain grabbed D'Vorah and threw her into a nearby tree, but not before D'Vorah punctured him once more with a stinger. The hybrid cried out as the impact with the tree rocked her body. A pop in a couple ribs followed with sickening pain let D'Vorah know that she was probably not going to win this fight.

Rain followed up with a ruthless series of punches and kicks delivered to D'Vorah's face, body and legs. D'Vorah was able to counter some of them, landing the occasional punch and stinger strike, but it was clear that the insect queen was outmatched. A punch to D'Vorah's cracked ribs made her cry out and double over. Rain then grabbed D'Vorah's neck and threw her back against the tree and summoned some water from a nearby river, launching it at high pressure into the side of D'Vorah's head, causing her to cry out once more and stumble. The Edenian then called down a small strike of lighting which brought D'Vorah crumbling to the ground.

The hybrid groaned as her vision faded in and out, Rain standing triumphantly over her. He summoned a ball of water about the size of her head, presumably to drown her. Rain chuckled evilly, rotating the ball of water in the air.

"I shall send your waterlogged head to Ko'atal's palace." Rain hissed as he brought the ball back to thrust it into her head. Before he could end D'Vorah, however, a bullet punctured his shoulder right where the joint in the arm that held the water ball. He cried out in both pain and surprise as Cassie leapt to D'Vorah's aid, delivering what appeared to be a massive kick to Rain's face.

"I've got you, D'Vorah!" Cassie said to her comrade, whose vision continued to fade. Cassie dodged a punch from rain and slugged him in the face, knocking him out of D'Vorah's diminishing field of vision. The insect queen's head fell to the side as she saw the two soldiers Cassie had squared off with.

One had a bullet hole in his head and the other's bottom jaw was completely missing. D'Vorah couldn't help but feel amused at the skill of this Earthrealm girl she had previously underestimated as she lost consciousness, lulled by Cassie's angered grunts, Rain's pained cries and heavy blows coming into contact with flesh and bone.

...

D'Vorah came to in a small makeshit camp, illuminated by a large fire, presumably built by Cassie, who was eating a protein bar. The Earthrealmer didn't seem to notice that D'Vorah was awake and continued to eat her protein bar in silence, seemingly just staring at the fire. D'Vorah wondered what went through the human's head as she observed the popping flames. Unexpectedly, Cassie looked over at the hybrid, who, against her better judgement, pretended to be asleep. She had no idea why she actually did it. 

D'Vorah watched Cassie watching her as she "slept" through barely cracked eyes. Cassie let out a small, quiet chuckle and took another bite of her bar. The insect queen then sat up from where she slept, only then realizing that she had been covered in a thermal blanket.

"Whoa, there." Cassie said, immediately standing up and holding up her hands. "Might wanna take it easy. Rain got you pretty good back there."

"Do not remind me." D'Vorah snarled, settling down against a tree. Her ribs ached tremendously and she laid a hand gently on them.

"What happened back there?" Cassie asked. "Not used to having to save your ass. You can usually take care of it yourself." D'Vorah's injured pride caused anger to rise within her at the query.

"This one did not use her best judgment and paid for it. Something even the most accomplished warriors fall victim to time and again. I have seen you fall many times before." D'Vorah hissed. Cassie put her hands up.

"Hey, now." The human said. "That was just mean. Oooohh _wait._ " Cassie cocked her head at D'Vorah and raised an eyebrow. The hybrid sighed, realizing how ungrateful she was sounding. She would have endured an agonizing death if Cassie had not come to her rescue, so all things considered, she should have been thanking the elder gods that the accomplished Earthrealmer was there.

"You are right. I apologize." D'Vorah conceded. Cassie nodded subtly and smiled at her companion. "You prevented quite a painful death for this one. I thank you." 

"No thanks necessary." Cassie replied. "We're partners on this mission, and I know you'd do the same for me." D'Vorah gave an extremely small, barely noticeable smirk and nodded, although the question of whether or not she _would_ save Cassie lingered in her head and made her feel what could have possibly been interpreted as guilt. An awkward silence fell over the two women as they sat before the fire.

"What's it like here in Outworld? Does it...change at all?" Cassie asked, trying to break the silence.

"If it does, it doesn't very much." The hybrid replied. "It is almost always humid and warm." Cassie chuckled dryly.

"Yeah...warm." Cassie sighed.

"Earthrealm?" D'Vorah asked. The question caught Cassie completely off guard. Before, she was happy just to get a neutral sentence. Now, D'Vorah looked at her with expectance and curiosity, legitimately desiring an answer to the question.

"I would have thought you'd been there before." Cassie said, still a bit stricken.

"Once before." D'Vorah retorted. "In a meeting with your mother, actually." Cassie scoffed and threw a hand up, slightly surprising the insect queen.

"Mother? Hardly." Cassie spat. "Raises me for the first couple years of my life and fucking disappears for Special Forces. She calls me _Sergeant_. Fucking _Sergeant._ So no...not really, she's not much of a mother."

"Could it be that Sonya Blade is simply attempting to focus on defending Earthrealm with the Special Forces?" D'Vorah posed.

"Oh yeah. That's exactly it." Cassie replied, taking another bite of her protein bar angrily. "Problem is, she cares about a damn organization than her daughter and husband...sorry. _Ex-Husband._ Made sure to end that real quickly, too." Cassie said through her bite of protein bar before swallowing. "What about you and your mother?"

"Kytinn do not share bonds with their parents like you humans do. We are born and depart to mature on our own. Such is the nature of our species." D'Vorah explained.

"Wow...well, that's kinda depressing." Cassie stated.

"It is merely the life cycle of my species." D'Vorah said, annoyance becoming prominent once more.

"Alright, alright, tight-ass. Didn't mean to pry." Cassie said with a small giggle. "What about...Mates? Is that what you guys call your prospect of love?"

"There is love in the Kytinn. It is between a mated pair that stay together for a time until their offspring emerge into the world. After which the mated pair part ways to find new mates." D'Vorah said.

"Aww...sounds like a romantic tragedy." Cassie said, batting her eyes at D'Vorah. A gesture that both confused D'Vorah and filled her with a very vague and fleeting feeling in her chest. Excitement? "What about sex?" The question completely knocked D'Vorah for a loop as she widened her eyes at Cassie.

"I do not think that question is appropriate." D'Vorah said quickly.

"Oh, come on, don't be such a prude." Cassie laughed. "We're both girls here. If that skimpy little outfit you wear is any indication, I'd say sex appeal goes a ways for you guys. Plus, why wear clothes if you don't have lady parts?" D'Vorah blushed furiously, finally letting out a small sigh.

"Yes, sexual interaction is an integral part of a mated pair's process. Impregnation is not always guaranteed, so the Kytinn must...Copulate many times to be successful with offspring in good health."

"Ooh, sounds crazy." Cassie asked. "A lot of the insects in Earthrealm just mate for the sole purpose of having offspring. So do the Kytinn have sex for pleasure or business."

"This one truly does not recognize the importance of this que-"

"Scaredy cat." Cassie smiled evilly.

"Both reasons are compelling to the Kytinn, and that is all I will say on the matter."

"Fair enough. And before you go for a little quid pro quo, I'll just tell you. Yes, Earthrealmers have sex for procreation and pleasure. But a lot of the time, it's _just_ for the pleasure. Some of us even have sexual relations with those of the same gender." Cassie said, a smirk appearing on her supple lips.

"Interesting...Where is the practicality in that?" D'Vorah asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Well, obviously, same sex couples can't make a baby...but they do it because it makes them...Happy. It's what they like, so they go for it." Cassie said. "Some people think it's a chemical imbalance of the brain or some shit...Then again, some people are assholes." 

"What is your orientation?" D'Vorah asked.

"Eh, I just kinda do whatever." The human replied. "So...what do you do for mini-skirt?" Cassie asked, causing yet another spark within D'Vorah as she stirred where she was upon realizing that Cassie was talking about Kotal Kahn.

"You shall _respect_ the Emperor while in Out- _Augh!_ " D'Vorah clutched her ribs as she sank back down the tree trunk.

"Yeeeah, may wanna take it easy for a little bit." Cassie said, almost chuckling. "Jeez, you're always on such a hair trigger."

"Hair trigger?" D'Vorah asked, now over the pain.

"Umm...Quick to react really strongly." Cassie explained.

"As Kotal Kahn's first minister, I must be quick to act, as one moment could make a difference between life and death for the Emperor." D'Vorah replied, slightly cocking her head.

"No, I mean you get offended really easily." Cassie replied. "Why are you so...frustrated?"

"Elaborate." D'Vorah said quickly.

"Well, usually when there is something wrong with someone...like, deep down...they will project those negative emotions onto others they interact with, leading to some pretty awkward situations when things get alright again." Cassie said. "What's going on with you? Maybe...what you wouldn't talk about earlier?"

D'Vorah was annoyed, intrigued and slightly flattered all at once. This human was genuinely interested in what made her tick, in what was bothering her so much. As time went on, her annoyance faded and gave way to her intrigue and gratitude.

"My kind is dying out quickly. I am one of the very last in all the realms. There is no way to procreate, as I have not seen a male of my species in many, many years." D'Vorah explained somberly. "My kind operates on a hive intelligence that connected us all together...as the years have gone on, it has become more and more silent."

Cassie was stunned by D'Vorah's story. It was hard to comprehend just how the hybrid felt as her own species was dominating the surface of planet Earth. All Cassie could do was pity D'Vorah and the current plight of her species and pray that one day the Kytinn would return to it's island realm and regain sovereignty. It made Cassie wish she could have been there to break off Shao Kahn's bottom jaw. The thought of taking a selfie with Shao Kahn's jawless corpse brought a small smile to her lips.

"Something _amuses_ you?" D'Vorah asked, her eyes narrowing. It took a moment for Cassie to realize D'Vorah had spoken to her.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. I was just thinking about what it'd be like to break Shao Kahn's jaw off." Cassie replied with a smile. D'Vorah smiled back at Cassie. This time it wasn't an unnoticeable smirk or a sarcastic scoff. It was a genuine smile.

"Hey, look at that! You can smile." Cassie said happily, causing D'Vorah to immediately change her face back to her indifferent look. "Aww...and as mysteriously as it appeared, it was gone."

D'Vorah couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Cassie noticed this and began to laugh as well. They laughed together for a few moments, but D'Vorah's laugh never rose above a chuckle before their laugh together ended. Cassie set her backpack up and laid against it, closing her eyes.

"I guess I'm gonna hit the sack." Cassie said with a contented sigh. "You rest up. Hell of a day today."

"Yes." D'Vorah replied while feeling the thermal blanket. "I concur." D'Vorah sat for a moment in deep thought. Her previous conceptions of the human girl were completely turned on their heads this day. The human had saved her against the odds, and...had looked damn good doing it. The hybrid looked at Cassie, her perfect hourglass frame molding the brush she had formed into a bed.

"Huma-...Cassandra." D'Vorah said, correcting herself as a show of respect. The mention of her full name caused Cassie to turn around with a look of disbelief and look straight at the insect queen.

"Yyyeah?" Cassie replied, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I...I must...Thank you. Truly." D'Vorah said, attempting to sound as sincere as she possibly could. She was actually surprised at just how sincere the expression of gratitude came out to be.

"Oh. Uh, no problem. Glad to help." Cassie replied with a smirk and a nod. "Let's get some shut-eye. We've got a lot of ground to cover if we wanna get to your boss' palace by nightfall tomorrow. Night!" The blonde turned over and rested her head once more. D'Vorah lay down as well, looking up at the starry night sky.

"Goodnight, Cassandra Cage." D'Vorah replied quietly, unsure if the Earthrealmer had heard her or not.

...

Cassie awoke with a large yawn to see D'Vorah standing on shaky legs. The girl immediately stood and put her hands toward D'Vorah, in an attempt to get her to sit down.

"Whoa, there. Your ribs are pretty banged up. Might wanna give it a little while longer. We haven't even had breakfast."

"A moment is all I need. Kytinn heal quickly from wounds." The hybrid replied, tapping her ribs and almost immediately crumpling to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Yeah, not that quickly." Cassie said. "No matter what, your ribs were broken last night, and they're gonna take a while, Kytinn or not." 

"Are you implying that I am not-"

" _No,_ it is _just an expression._ " Cassie said through clenched teeth. "Would you get the fuck off my back already? I'm trying to help your ungrateful little ass." D'Vorah bit her lip and sighed.

"I am sorry. Pain leads to...uncomfortable emotions for this one."

"I'm usually a little crabby in the morning myself..." Cassie said, rubbing her forehead. "Let's just wipe the slate and start the morning off right." The girl reached into her bag and withdrew a power bar before throwing it to the hybrid, who caught it. The label read 'Strawberry Cream'.

"What is this?" 

"Power bar." Cassie said through her chewing. "Energy and stuff. You'll like it, I promise."

D'Vorah looked at it unsure and began attempting to unwrap it, getting frustrated at the plastic packaging. She growled and pulled on it, but the accursed plastic would not come open. The more D'Vorah attempted to get the wrap open, the hungrier she became. Cassie, who had been watching the humorous struggle of the hybrid, giggled lightly and approached D'Vorah.

"Here. Let me help." She said and grabbed D'Vorah's hands, taking the insect queen by surprise.

"What are you-"

"Just follow my lead." Cassie said soothingly and moved her fingers to grasp the tear tab of the plastic. "Now just pull on that." D'Vorah opened the bar and nodded at Cassie. The bar was made of a red substance, with a kind of white cream drizzled over the top of it. D'Vorah cautiously took a bite. A smile came to Cassie's face as she watched D'Vorah's eyes light up. The insect queen almost immediately devoured the bar and seemed to marvel at it even when she had finished it.

"This...power bar..."

"Told ya you'd like it." Cassie said almost mockingly as she stood and looked around.

"So how long does it take for your kind to heal a...scraped knee completely?" Cassie asked, causing D'Vorah to look at her in confusion.

"Why?" D'Vorah replied.

"Just...humor me." D'Vorah thought for a moment. 

"An abrasion will heal completely in no more than four hours."

"Hmm...Well it takes a human a couple days give or take to heal from scraped skin. So when do you feel like you'll be good to walk?"

"The bones have already begun to mend, but they are still severely bruised." D'Vorah replied. "Still sensitive to the touch. In a day or so, I should have the ability to walk unimpeded with only mild discomfort."

Cassie raised an eyebrow at her momentarily and groaned before turning over, putting her earbuds in and blasting her music.

"Wake me up in a couple hours. I can carry you." She said with a small sigh. D'Vorah merely looked at her as she sat back upon the tree. Her thoughts drifted between different subjects before her eyes fell upon Cassie, who slept before her. After wondering for a moment how in all the realms the human could sleep through her loud music, her mind went blank for a moment as she caught herself staring at Cassie's supple curves. The hybrid shook her head and grunted quietly, attempting to veer her attention elsewhere, but her eyes almost always drifted back to Cassie against her will. Eventually, D'Vorah gave in for a moment and let herself stare at Cassie. Her eyes drited over her well-toned legs, then to her perfectly rounded rear end, her shapely hips and thin waste. Her gaze ended on the human's seemingly perfect breasts.

Her breasts.

Cassie had been laying down facing away from her at first.

D'Vorah almost immediately realized that Cassie was watching her stare and smiling widely with a saucily-raised eyebrow.

"Well, now..." Cassie said as she lay on her side, crossing her legs to accentuate her hips more and propping her head in her hand as she drummed the fingers of her other hand on the ground. "What do we have here?"

"I don't know what you are speaking of." D'Vorah spat, turning away quickly and ignoring the significant pain it caused her. She couldn't bare to let the human see how deeply she was blushing anymore.

"You've _got_ to be kidding." Cassie scoffed as she stood up. "You're seriously gonna try to play dumb when I _just_ saw you taking a good long gander at my totally sexy body." 

"That is preposterous." D'Vorah growled, looking back at Cassie momentarily.

"Bullshit!" Cassie called, half laughing. "I've caught you staring at me more times than I can count." 

"These are baseless accusations." D'Vorah replied quickly, still unsuccessfully trying to hide her distinct embarrassment.

"Whoa whoa, who called it an _accusation_?" Cassie asked, a small seductive purr in her voice. "I don't care if you stare at me. In fact...I don't mind it so much."

D'Vorah was utterly stunned by this statement as she realized that she had been involuntarily sneaking glances at Cassie's pert bottom and curvy chest at different points throughout their travels. Cassie had apparently dismissed them until that moment. The hybrid felt her chest become light and airy as her heart rate increased under Cassie's gaze. D'Vorah turned around slowly to find Cassie a mere foot from her face, the same seductive look on her face that she had when D'Vorah had noticed that she was watching her. The look that made her feel strange. She didn't like that feeling...but at the same time, she could've sworn it...excited her.

"Cassan-"

"Wait, wait..." Cassie spouted suddenly, seemingly listening for something. The human's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed D'Vorah bridal style and carried her into the jungle. D'Vorah's ribs flared in agony and the hybrid ground her teeth to avoid crying out.

"What is-ugh..." D'Vorah grunted. "The meaning of this?" 

"A patrol...Big one." Cassie huffed as she continued to carry the Kytinn. "Led by Mileena. There must be over fifty of them."

"How do you...know?" D'Vorah asked.

"I saw them. And I'm pretty sure they saw us." Cassie growled as she jumped over an outcropping of rocks. "I know you're in no position to walk...so forgive me for taking the liberty, sweet cheeks." D'Vorah blushed at this as well. 'Sweet Cheeks' was obviously a kind of pet name in Earthrealm. The human looked to be surveying their environment for an escape.

"There." Cassie said quietly as she placed D'Vorah down next to yet another rock outcropping. "Under those rocks."

"They could collapse!" D'Vorah countered.

"Would your rather take the chance or literally be eaten alive by a crazy psycho-bitch?" Cassie asked. "Cause they're about to find us and there's really nowhere else we can go."

Reluctantly, D'Vorah got onto her hands and knees and crawled toward the rocks. A small, person-sized hole lay underneath them and the insect queen had to lay on her back to fit inside. Cassie looked behind her and heard footsteps increasing in frequency. The human, thinking quickly, took a moss-covered log and dragged it to the hole before hiding herself within it. She reached out and pulled the log toward the hole, but she was partially exposed and plainly visible.

"I have to get on top of you." Cassie said quickly. "Sorry about this."

"But you-aaaugh!" D'Vorah cried as Cassie climbed on top of her, pulling the log toward the hole. Her ribs ached heavily.

"Miserable wretch!" D'Vorah hissed. "You-"

"Shut the fuck up." Cassie said quickly and quietly. "This was the only way without being plainly visible. Now unless you can move these rocks and make it more spacious in here, just shut up and deal with it." D'Vorah thought for a moment and sighed, nodding slightly.

"You are right. I apologize." She said quietly. Cassie merely nodded in acceptance of her apology. The patrol passed and the two barely registered Mileena's frenzied voice cry out "Find them!" The patrol seemed to take an eternity to pass by, and D'Vorah's ribs ached more and more as every moment passed.

"My...ribs..." D'Vorah breathed. "It...is agony..." Cassie gulped and looked down at her.

"Just hold out a little longer, D'Vorah. They're almost gone." Cassie said, putting a hand on D'Vorah's cheek.

"I...I..." D'Vorah continued, barely getting her breath. "I must..."

Cassie's heart raced as she tried to figure out what to do. Her mind worked harder and harder to find a way to adjust the situation to get through without D'Vorah losing consciousness. So the human did the only thing she knew of at the moment that would wake the hybrid up.

She kissed her, squarely on the lips.

D'Vorah started out with a small, surprised grunt. When her mind recovered from the initial shock of the kiss, she could barely believe that it was happening. Her mind raced so quickly around the kiss that her ribs' pain seemed almost negligible. At least for a while. D'Vorah did nothing at first besides the grunt...but eventually, a warmth spread through her as Cassie moved her lips tenderly on her own. The insect queen began to kiss back, wrapping her arms around the human's waste. Cassie was a little surprised at that this, but almost immediately melted into the kiss, letting her own body mold into D'Vorah's. The kiss went on for a while, even for a few minutes after the patrol had passed. The two females separated and panted, Cassie smiling down at the still stunned D'Vorah.

"I think that it's safe. I'll check it out." Cassie whispered, moving over, making D'Vorah hiss in pain. Cassie cringed. "Sorry." She moved the log ever so slightly, moving an eye to look around before assessing that the area was clear. She moved the log completely and crawled out of the hole.

"Come on." The girl said, offering D'Vorah her hand. The hybrid took her hand and used the added assistance of Cassie to crawl out herself. They both sat back against the rock outcropping, their hearts still racing at the danger and sensuality of the moment they had just shared.

"So, uh..." Cassie said. "I kissed you."

"Unexpected, but effective. A perfect distraction from the pain." D'Vorah commended. "Well done, Cassandra Cage." It wasn't the response Cassie had hoped to get from the gesture.

"Yeah...A distraction..." Cassie mumbled, looking away from D'Vorah to hide the blush on her face.

"Something troubles you?" D'Vorah asked.

"No." Cassie said simply. "Just frazzled, I guess."

"I know you're lying." D'Vorah replied.

"What's making you such a chatterbox all the sudden?" Cassie snapped, causing D'Vorah to raise an eyebrow at her. "I just...proved you right, didn't I?"

"What troubles you, Cassandra?" D'Vorah asked the Earthrealmer, cocking her head slightly.

"It's not really anything important. It's just...kinda stupid..." Cassie scoffed, shrugging her shoulders and leaning forward on her knees. "I mean...gah, this isn't usually how this happens."

"How...what happens?" D'Vorah asked, having a sneaking suspicion that she already knew.

"Well...I kissed you in there." Cassie said with a sigh.

"An excellent strategy." D'Vorah added.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I meant it as something more than just a strategy." Cassie said, looking at D'Vorah. "I did it for the reason we do in Earthrealm."

"Because you have affectionate feelings for me?" D'Vorah asked her. He sneaking suspicion had been correct.

"Yep." Cassie replied simply. "Strange. Usually I have some kinda witty way of saying it to someone...but I guess I'm all outta tricks." The two were silent for a while, neither electing to speak, the shared embarrassment between the two palpable.

"Well?" Cassie said, finally breaking the silence. "Don't keep me in suspense. What's on your mind?"

"I am attempting to comprehend what this means." D'Vorah mused.

"Well, great. That's not vague at all." Cassie chuckled.

"You seem rather casual about courtship." D'Vorah replied.

"Whoa, moving a little fast there. I didn't say anything about courtship." Cassie said, standing up and moving toward the hybrid. "Remember when I told you about what Earthrealmers do?"

"For...pleasure?" D'Vorah uttered, blushing heavily. "I...I don't understand."

"D'Vorah, I am standing in front of you and I just referenced the fact that humans have sex for pleasure. You're telling me that you _really_ don't understand what I'm saying?" Cassie asked, kneeling down before the Kytinn, who was blushing madly.

"This one simply hadn't expected you to be so forward." D'Vorah replied. "I have...never done anything like this before."

"Well, just relax." Cassie said with a smile, beginning to remove the straps on her leather suit, as well as the straps for her gun holsters. "You're not in any position to move, so let me do all the work." Cassie, upon removing all the straps was just in the leather outfit.

"What of...the patrols?" D'Vorah asked. Cassie stopped in her movements and blushed wildly. She had completely forgotten about the patrols, and she had already made this show, attempting to arouse the hybrid before her. The human stood and turned away quickly.

"Fuck..." She murmured as she began to put her straps back on. "Fucking goddamn fuck." D'Vorah couldn't help but be amused at the incredibly flustered girl.

This was going to be a _long_ walk.

...

"I thank you for saving my first minister, Cassandra Cage. The alliance between Outworld and Earthrealm is now stronger than ever." Kotal Kahn said, standing over his throne and raising his arms.

"Don't mention it." Cassie said with a small nod.

"You may return home whenever you please." Kotal Kahn said, returning her nod. Cassie turned and began to leave sighing as she walked toward the entrance of the palace.

Cassie looked across the room to see D'Vorah being escorted away. The hybrid seemingly noticed her as well. Cassie waved to D'Vorah and smiled, earning a wave from the Kytinn as she left. As she left the palace and descended the steps, a small handmaiden came to her.

"My apologies for interrupting you...But first minister D'Vorah requests your presence in her chambers." The handmaiden said, bowing and staying in the bowed position. Cassie's stomach lit up at the request and she smirked.

"Well, then. I guess I'd better not disappoint her." Cassie replied, unable to hold back a small purr in her voice.

"Follow me, madam." The handmaiden said as she led Cassie through the palace toward D'Vorah's apartment. The handmaiden bowed and walked away without a single word. Though that is what Cassie supposed handmaidens were supposed to do. Cassie opened the door and looked around. The Outworld sunset filled the room with orange color, accentuating the gold and silver lining the walls and columns leading to the awning overlooking the surrounding city.

"Wow...nice digs." Cassie said, looking around, marveling at the apartment. Though it could scarcely be called an apartment in the terms she understood. The lavish quarters seemed more like a small palace.

"This one thanks you." D'Vorah said from behind Cassie, surprising her. She turned to see D'Vorah laying on her bed in a suggestive manner, only her skintight outfit of her shirt and panties remained. Her shapely hips contoured the bed and Cassie couldn't help but give them a few glances. "Are my quarters to your liking?"

"Yes, they are very to my liking." Cassie replied, approaching the bed. "So I guess you've thought about our earlier talk?"

"This one is more eager to pick up where you left off, human." D'Vorah replied. Cassie climbed up onto the spacious bedding and crawled toward D'Vorah. "You left us with a distinct curiosity."

"And you want me to..." Cassie came even closer, a few inches from D'Vorah's face. D'Vorah's breath became hitched in her throat. " _Satisfy_ those curiosities?" The insect queen nodded.

"If you please." D'Vorah replied. Cassie smirked.

She closed the distance between their lips and pushed D'Vorah down onto the bed, moving to be on top of her. Cassie smiled into the kiss and ran a hand down D'Vorah's leg, bringing it up to her hips. The Kytinn's lips were soft and smooth, but more firm in comparison to her own. Her skin was incredibly smooth, completely free of any blemishes or imperfections, yet it was more firm than her own, almost like a mixture between creamy skin and a chitinous shell. Whatever it was, it was still soft and malleable, and an utter pleasure for Cassie to grope.

The human slid her tongue into D'Vorah's mouth, feeling her sharp teeth and smooth tongue. D'Vorah reciprocated the kiss in full, moving her tongue on Cassie's steadily. Without warning, Cassie separated from the kiss and began to kiss and suck on D'Vorah's neck, causing the hybrid to moan. She moved her hand to D'Vorah's revealing top and separated her lips from her companion only long enough to remove it. The more Cassie kissed D'Vorah's incredibly pleasing skin, the more she came to long for it.

D'Vorah's breasts were pert and round, her nipples accentuating the tips nicely. Cassie smiled at the breasts and looked into D'Vorah's eyes as she removed her straps once again, without the possibility of a patrol lead by a crazed murderess coming to interrupt. It was a satisfying feeling.

The human pulled the zipper on her bodysuit down, letting her breasts fall free.

"Ahh, freedom." Cassie sighed as she noticed D'Vorah staring straight at her mounds. "Gonna go out on a limb here and say you like what you see." D'Vorah nodded, not saying a word. Cassie hurriedly removed the bodysuit completely before attacking the insect queen once again, ravaging her with small kisses to her lips, neck and breasts. Then, without warning, Cassie took one of D'Vorah's nipples into her mouth, sucking on it and swiping over it with her tongue. The hybrid bit her lip and moaned loudly.

Cassie moved a hand down D'Vorah's smooth midsection slowly before ending on her lower lips, covered by the scant panties she always wore. The human began to slowly rub D'Vorah's slit through the panties, making her buck her hips toward the hand.

"Looks like someone's a little eager." Cassie purred before kissing D'Vorah's lips once more.

"I have never...done anything like this before." D'Vorah replied. "I have experimented by myself...but...this is..."

"This is your first time?" Cassie asked, raising her eyebrows. "Hard to believe with how sexy you are."

"Your flattery is noted." D'Vorah replied flatly. "But this one has never had sexual interaction with another."

"Well, I'm just gonna have to make this really, _really_ special, aren't I?" Cassie asked before moving down D'Vorah's body, taking small moments to leave small licks and kisses here and there, before eventually ending right above her hips. Cassie smirked as she removed the panties, causing D'Vorah to raise her legs and reveal her slit. She leaned down and gave the lower lips and experimental lick. This caused D'Vorah to jump and moan loudly. To her surprise, D'Vorah tasted distinctly sweet, and she couldn't get enough of her juices. In fact, as she licked more and more, she became more obsessed with the taste and the sensation of D'Vorah's pussy on her lips and enveloping her tongue. Before long, she found herself touching herself as she serviced the Kytinn, unable to keep from doing it. D'Vorah's hips gyrated almost uncontrollably as she attempted to keep herself calm, failing miserably.

"Do you have some kind of-hah-" Cassie said, momentarily separating from her cunnilingus, D'Vorah's juices all over her mouth and trailing back to the vagina. "Aphrodisiac in your pussy or something?" D'Vorah blushed.

"When aroused...Kytinn produce a...natural pheromone that...encourages." D'Vorah breathed.

"I'm not complaining." Cassie replied simply before diving back in and going to town on her companion. She sucked on D'Vorah's clitoris and slid a finger inside of her to finger her G-Spot, causing D'Vorah to go wild. Cassie pinched and rubbed at her own lower lips, causing her to go harder and harder until she drove D'Vorah over the edge. The insect queen screeched as her copious juices played over Cassie's face and tongue, dripping down her bare chest. Cassie almost immediately moved up on D'Vorah and grabbed her leg, moving it to the side of her chest and holding it there, spreading the Kytinn's legs before her.

"What are you-"

"D'Vorah, your pheromones are driving me crazy." Cassie breathed heavily as she lined her lower lips up with D'Vorah's. "I gotta hump something."

With that, Cassie grinded her lower lips into D'Vorah's. Hard. D'Vorah cried out, as well as Cassie, who couldn't help but keep going, moving her hips at a fervent pace, taking D'Vorah completely by storm. The sensation was almost unbearable for the insect queen who merely threw her head back and let Cassie do her work. Cassie herself wasn't faring much better. She bit her lip and moaned nearly constantly as she continually moved her hips on D'Vorah's faster and faster until they were both driven over the edge. Their juices intermingled with the other's, creating more ease of friction between the two. They continued, spurred on by the pheromones, into two more orgasms each before finally collapsing. Cassie rolled off of D'Vorah and looked at her companion, whose eyes were closed as she panted heavily. She was completely spent.

And that was how Cassie liked it.

...

Cassie finished donning her leather suit, strapping the holsters to her guns onto her back. She looked at D'Vorah, who remained nude underneath her blankets. She smiled at her and grabbed her bag.

"This one doesn't suppose you would be open to another?" D'Vorah asked as Cassie approached the door.

"This one would love to." Cassie replied, her smile never leaving her face. "But I have to get back to Earthrealm. General Blade would have my head.

"I highly doubt your own mother-" D'Vorah began, earning a raised eyebrow from Cassie. "You jest. Of course. How did I not see that?" Cassie laughed and sighed before removing her bag and withdrawing a piece of paper before writing something down on it. She approached the bed and handed it to D'Vorah, who took it and saw that it was a personal address.

"Whenever you're feeling it again. Come on over. I'd be happy to have you." Cassie said before giving the Kytinn a small kiss on the lips and turning to leave. D'Vorah couldn't take her eyes off Cassie's pert rear until she turned around.

"Hey kid, catch." Cassie said and tossed her another one of the power bars she gave her earlier. D'Vorah smiled at her and Cassie merely laughed as she departed for Earthrealm.

To be chastised by her mother, no doubt. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two

The heavy riffs and rhythms of Cassie's rock music reverberated in her ears through her earbuds as she mercilessly beat on the training bag that swung back and forth before her. A spinning roundhouse kick launched the bag extra far and she braced herself for Newton's laws to take effect. As it was inevitable, the bag swung back down into her waiting hands, making her stumble back slightly, which annoyed her, which in turn fueled her to continue pummeling the bag more and more. A quick one-two punch as the chorus of her song began was interrupted by her iPhone ringing, causing her to groan audibly and grab the bag to stop its momentum once more. The caller I.D. showed her father with a goofy grin on his face. Her annoyance disappeared as she looked at the picture of Johnny Cage. Her relationship with him had grown much stronger since her mother, Sonya Blade had decided to focus on her role in the Special Forces above being a parent to her.

"Hey, dad." Cassie said through her breaths.

"Hey there, sweetie." Johnny replied. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Well I was just hitting the bag a little. But I can talk. What's up?" Cassie huffed.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your first solo trip to Outworld. Kotal is pleased and our alliance continues. Handled it like a champ." Johnny said. He sounded proud of his daughter, which brought a smile to her face.

"Thanks." Cassie said as she wrapped a small towel across the back of her neck. "And that champ would be you?"

"Hey, come on." Johnny said in a mockingly offended tone. "But yeah." Cassie giggled slightly.

"So that D'Vorah chick..." Cassie said, feeling herself grow hot beyond her exhaustion from her training due to memories of the night they had shared together in the hybrid's quarters. "What do you think about her?"

"D'Vorah...Man, she's creepy." Johnny said with a small shudder.

"Oh, come one, she's not that bad."

"Saw her eat a lizard once."

"A lizard?"

"Yeah. A damn lizard. Just stabbed it with one of those stinger-things and ate it right off the branch."

"Well, that is kinda nasty..." Cassie said quietly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"And she's a total douche." Johnny quipped.

"She is not!" Cassie said involuntarily. "I mean, you barely know her, dad."

"Well geez, alright." Johnny responded. Cassie could imagine him raising his hands up in that smart-aleck manner of his. "You guys become best friends on your trek or something?" Cassie again felt herself become hot.

"Well, I mean, we talked some..." Cassie approached her shower and turned the faucet before standing back for a moment waiting for the water to warm up. "And I learned a little bit about her."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Johnny asked.

"Well it'd be kinda hard to get into now, I just got done making that punching bag my bitch." Cassie said. "I'll tell you over dinner sometime."

"Alrighty, then. I'll hold you to that." Johnny replied. "You free tonight?"

"It's a date." Cassie replied with a smile.

"Okay, great. Oh, what if I asked your mom to come?" He asked. The thought made Cassie frown and shake her head. She sighed and threw a hand up.

"Sure, I guess." Cassie was angry that she even felt like she had to resign herself to the fact that her mother would be coming.

"Okay then. I'll call you later." He said. "Love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, dad." Cassie replied before hanging up. Her heart, unbeknownst to her, the vessel that contained the very organ, was racing far above its normal rate. She stepped into the shower and let the cool water play over her bare body. Cassie had always loved the way it felt going over her skin, particularly her erogenous zones such as her nipples, groin and of course, her well-rounded rear. The conversation about D'Vorah, her newly-acquired exotic lover, had gotten her feeling sexually aroused and she hadn't even realized it before getting into the shower. Her hand gripped her perfectly round, sizeable, perky right breast and kneaded the soft flesh before pinching her nipple, making her bite her lip. The Earthrealm fighter shook her head quickly and decided to hold off the urge of touching herself until the next night. When D'Vorah finally would come to visit her at her house.

After all, she had a hell of a night planned.

...

D'Vorah blocked a punch from Erron Black, one of Kotal Kahn's chief enforcers and countered it with a precise palm to the human's forhead, causing him to stumble back a few steps. The Kytinn used this opportunity to launch a kick toward the outlaw's head, but he managed to recover in time to block the attack and grab her leg before using his powerful muscles to throw her away from him. She landed hard and rolled a bit before immediately going into a crouch.

"Well _that_ smarts." Erron said nonchalantly as he adjusted his hat, which was knocked askew by the strike.

"Prepare to feel more pain than that, Black." D'Vorah replied.

"We'll see." He sighed, casually getting into a fighting stance. D'Vorah charged him and threw a mock punch before following up with a haymaker that she was positive would make contact. Erron, however, blocked it with one arm and kicked D'Vorah in the stomach, causing her to stumble back, gritting her teeth.

"Predictable." Erron said. "Look like this fight will make it 53-52."

"You assume too much, human." D'Vorah spat as she stood, adjusting her hood and cape. "The record _will_ be 53-52, but it will be in _my_ favor. Not yours." The insect queen opened her hands, unleashing a small swarm of insects that crawled into the various recesses of the training room the two kombatants fought in. Erron chuckled and shook his head before readying himself. D'Vorah unfurled her wings and began to fly around the room, using various columns to speed herself up as she used her legs to vault off of them.

"Heard you got dominated by Rain." Erron said. "The little prince chump. He's not too tough."

D'Vorah said nothing as she mentally commanded a section of the swarm she had unleashed to attack Erron, who simply removed his cape, quickly twisted into a large, makeshift rope and swung it to subdue the horde. This gave D'Vorah the opportunity she needed to divebomb Black and kick him in the chest, knocking him onto his back. D'Vorah kept the pressure up by moving on him quickly as he stood, delivering a one-two punch to his face, blocking a punch and giving him a quick roundhouse kick to the side. A stinger came from her back and she launched it at him, intent on making a small hole in his shoulder. It would be non-lethal, of course, as they were just training. Kotal's healers would take care of any substantial injuries. But D'Vorah wanted to make this hurt.

Erron was ready for this, however, and grabbed the stinger before roughly pulling D'Vorah toward him. The yank hurt as she flew straight into a spinning pistol-whip delivered by the human Outworlder. The hit dazed her as she stumbled back.

"When is said the word _predictable_ , I meant it." Erron sighed as he walked toward her, spinning his gun before sheathing it. "There's some things about fighting that 150 years teaches you."

"You will soon see you still have much to learn."

"Big talk for a bug who's about to get squashed."

Tired of Erron's taunting and filled with rage, D'Vorah charged him again, haphazardly slinging her fists at his face and body. Erron took a couple punches, but managed to stave off the relentless assault with a few counter-punches of his own. After dodging a spinning kick, Erron removed a sand bomb from his belt and crushed it before throwing it into D'Vorah's face. He then slid on the ground with such force he knocked D'Vorah over him and onto the ground with a kick to her legs. He stood and launched a haymaker at D'Vorah's face. Since the Kytinn was disoriented by the sand, the haymaker connected with much force, fracturing her jaw and knocking her onto her back. Her vision cleared just in time to see Erron draw a pistol and point it at her face.

" _Bang._ " He said calmly and stepped back. "53-52."

A clapping sound was heard as Kotal Kahn entered the training room, prompting Erron to bow and D'Vorah to do the same as she stood on shaky legs.

"Well done, Erron Black. A masterful combination of defense, offense and trickery. It is no wonder you are one of my most deadly warriors. D'Vorah, you fought well, but you shouldn't let an enemy's taunts drive you to fury. Go and see the healers."

The two warriors bowed once more and began to walk away. Kotal gently grabbed D'Vorah's arm as she passed, letting Erron leave the room before he spoke.

"Make yourself presentable after your healing and meet me in my quarters. I must speak to you about something." The emperor stated. D'Vorah nodded, unsure what he meant.

"Yes, emperor."

...

Cassie parked her car and sighed before getting out. A tasteful black dress flowed to her lower legs as she walked into the affluent restaurant she often ate at with her father. Cassie was tough and loved to fight, but that didn't mean she didn't like to get dolled up whenever she'd go out to eat. She approached the hostess, who was dressed in a modest dress vest with a white shirt and pants with a bow tie around her neck.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm meeting someone here, thanks." Cassie replied, earning a nod from the hostess as she walked through the restaurant, looking for her father. It wasn't until this time that she realized that Johnny had rented the entire restaurant out, just for the two of them. Sitting at a booth with a dress coat was Johnny Cage, who smiled at the sight of his daughter. He stood and wrapped her in his arms for a moment before letting her go.

"Hey, baby girl." Johnny said, his smile not leaving his face.

"Hey, dad." Cassie replied.

"You look gorgeous."

"Why thank you." Cassie giggled. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Johnny chuckled as they sat. He had already ordered an orange cream soda, Cassie's favorite. It was waiting in a small bucket of ice. Cassie laughed as she took the bottle and popped the cap off before taking a swig.

"You'd think that a place like this wouldn't serve a drink like this." Cassie said after sighing, relishing the rich taste of the beverage.

"Doors open when you're a billionaire movie star." Johnny replied. "Who has saved the world."

"Alright, alright, Mr. Ego." Cassie said with a small giggle. Johnny merely smiled at his daughter.

"So, how have things been in my old place?" He asked.

"Boring for the most part. I mean, the home theater is pretty sweet, though." Cassie said, making Johnny chuckle.

"Yeah, that was my favorite part. _Ninja Mime_ has been played on that screen for many a bimbo." Cassie had to stop herself from guffawing at the statement.

"Oh, dad." The girl sighed.

"Yeah, those days are behind me, now." Johnny said before taking a sip of his own drink, the nature of which eluded Cassie. "Settled down, had a kick-ass daughter..."

"Speaking of which, where's mom? I thought she was coming tonight?" Cassie asked.

"No word from her yet. I'll call her real quick." Johnny said. Cassie nodded and propped her head up in her hand before taking another swig of her soda. Johnny sat for a moment. He made a peculiar motion with his hands, seemingly pulling something down, causing Cassie to raise an eyebrow. "Gotta batten down the hatches." Cassie once again stopped herself from laughing.

"Sonya, hey." Johnny said after about a minute. "Where are you? Cass and I are waiting at the restaurant for you...Yeah...Okay..." A large frown appeared on his face and he suddenly looked angry. He stood and left the table. "Goddamn it Sonya..." Cassie barely registered as he left the restaurant, presumably to argue with his ex-wife. Cassie was herself filled with anger as she flagged down a waiter.

"Strongest wine you got. I don't care what kind." She said, figuring a place like this didn't serve hard liquor. "Pronto."

"May I see your ID?" He asked, causing Cassie to glare at him.

"Do I seriously look like a minor to you?" She asked.

"It's protocol, madam." He replied. Cassie gritted her teeth as she removed her wallet from her purse.

"Here. Here's my ID. Right here." Cassie said before pointing at the part where her birthday was. "There, look at that. I'm 22. See? Right there." The waiter nodded, an apprehensive look on his face as he left.

Cassie fumed where she sat. If Sonya were in front of her at that moment, she'd probably hit her. This was the fifth time she had stood Johnny and herself up for some "important" mission or happenstance in the Special Forces. She was the goddamned general. She could make time for her family if she had wanted to. The waiter returned with a bottle. Cassie looked at the label, reading the words, "14% Alcohol Content". She waved the waiter off and uncorked the bottle before taking a swig straight from it. The wine was bitter and unsatisfying. She had always hated wine. She took another swig. Johnny returned to the table and sat down, an angry, yet melancholy look on his face.

"Your mom won't be joining us tonight." Johnny almost growled as he slid his phone into his pocket.

"Mom? What fucking mom?" Cassie asked before pouring herself a large glass of wine, electing not to look so unladylike in front her father, who she loved with all her heart.

"So you ordered wine, huh?" Johnny asked.

"Might as well." Cassie replied.

"Hey, come on, Cass." Johnny said, putting a hand on his daughter's. "We've always had fun without her. Don't let that stop us now." Cassie looked at Johnny, a hopeful smile on her face, and her anger melted.

"You're right, you're right." Cassie said with a sigh before taking a swig from her glass. "So, what's her excuse this time?"

"Some operation." Johnny replied. "She didn't give me specifics."

"She say anything else?"

"Nope."

"No apology or anything?"

"Nope."

"Fucking typical."

"Yep."

"So how have things been with you?" Cassie asked, taking another swig of her wine before chasing it with the soda. She really hated wine.

"Well, mostly just hanging out at my place, training and relaxing till the good general decides to call me in on another mission." He replied, tilting his head for a moment before drinking some of his water.

"She hasn't decided you're useless yet?"

"'Yet?' Hey come on, give me some credit here. I beat the shit out of Shinnok for crying out loud." He said.

"That you did, that you did." Cassie said. Another swig, another chaser. "I'm very proud of my dad."

"Good to know, sweetheart." He replied. "So...you mentioned D'Vorah earlier..." At this time, the waiter approached them, placing a basket of fine bread and butter before them with two butter knives. 

"Are we ready to order?"

"Oh, sure." Johnny said. "I'll have the ribeye, medium...with the cheddar mashed potatoes and...eh...I guess I'll have the Tilapia as well."

"Very good, sir."

"I'll have the chicken parmesan with the green beans and some of those amazing garlic knots you guys make."

"Thank you very much. Your dishes will be out shortly." The waiter took their menus and left.

"In and out like one of your bimbos, huh?" Cassie asked with a smile as she drank once more. Johnny laughed.

"So...D'Vorah?" He asked.

"Why are you so interested in her?" Cassie asked. "Does my daddy have a bug fetish?" Cassie laughed internally as that was exactly what she herself had developed in the recent days.

"No, she creeps the hell out of me. But you said she wasn't that bad, and the last time I met her, she was a bit of a douche." He said.

"Well, it's true that the _can_ be a total douche, but that's not how she is all the time. You'd just need to get down to basics with her. She's part of an old insect-y type race. They're all dying out." Cassie took another swig. She didn't chase it this time, electing to save the soda for when she was finished drinking the wine.

"That's not good."

"No, it's not. She told me that they all live with a united hive mind...And each time she listens it gets more and more silent." Cassie described, taking yet another swig.

"Wow...that's pretty heavy." He replied. "So you guys ended up pretty buddy-buddy, huh?"

"Well...yeah, I guess you could say that." Cassie said. Another swig. The glass was done. She poured another. "I definitely have a new appreciation for her, that's for sure."

"You think you've had enough, Cass?" Johnny asked, gesturing to the bottle. A third of it was already gone.

"Nah." Cassie said as she drank from the glass again. "I'm alright."

"If you say so." Johnny replied. "How are things with Jaqui?"

"We train a lot, which is fun." Cassie said. "We go out on the town a lot. You wouldn't believe how many guys hit on us."

"I'd prefer not to think about it." He replied. "Though I do have the added benefit of not having to have 'the talk' with any boyfriends. You're more likely to kill them than I am." Cassie laughed before downing the rest of her glass, pouring herself another. This didn't escape Johnny's notice.

"Some guy wants to have his way with _this_ , he's gonna have to work for it." Cassie said, gesturing to her ample bust. She was obviously getting tipsy at this point. Johnny did not look.

"Again, prefer not to think about it." Johnny said with a small chuckle.

"So...have you had any luck with the ladies recently?" Cassie asked.

"There's always a lucky lady waiting to meet Johnny Cage." Johnny boasted proudly, taking a bite of bread.

"More like a lucky cougar."

"Hey!" He said, bread still in his mouth, making a funny face and speaking in a dopey voice. This caused Cassie to laugh heartily for a few moments.

"But seriously, though. Anyone you've met who has interested you?"

"Well, there's this lady...Alice." Johnny began. "We met in a coffee shop. How stereotypical, right?" Cassie nodded and drank her wine.

"We strike up a conversation and get to talking. Then spouses come up. Hoo, we're kindred spirits in that department. Her guy just up and left her one day. She hadn't known anything was wrong. All he left was a note saying 'Have a nice life.'."

"What a total dick."

" _Total_ dick." Johnny agreed. "But anyway, there we were talking and before we knew it, our coffees were gone."

"Aww, how cute."

"So I asked her out and we've been on a few dates." Johnny finished. "She's great."

"Have you guys..." Cassie made an obscene gesture with her fingers.

"Cass, come on! I'm your dad." Johnny said with a small laugh. "But hell, yeah."

...

D'Vorah cautiously walked through the expansive halls of Kotal Kahn's palace, her mind buzzing with possibilities of what Kotal wished to speak to her of. His tone was hushed, but that was all D'Vorah could gather from the fast words he spoke into her ear. Though since D'Vorah was naturally cynical, her mind always went to the worst places when it came to situations pertaining to her standing with the emperor and anything that may compromise that.

She shook her head and smiled to herself. Something that surprised her. She rarely smiled and when she did it was usually a sadistic or triumphant grin derived from her killing a particularly powerful opponent, or completing a particularly steep obstacle. Or when she thought about Cassie Cage.

Her heartbeat increased in frequency and significance as she neared Kotal's throne room. One side of it overlooked the expansive plains and jungles of Outworld, and the other was scores above the bustling Outworld marketplace. Kotal stood at his window, his massive arms crossed against his chest. He said nothing as D'Vorah approached. The hybrid moved slowly, cautiously, watching the emperor of Outworld as she approached him from behind, waiting for him to make a movement or say something.

"I am concerned, D'Vorah. Quite concerned." He said, his deep voice resounding through the chamber. D'Vorah nearly jumped at his sudden speech.

"May I ask...what the cause of your concern is, emperor?" D'Vorah asked, the caution in her voice plainly audible.

"I know that you brought Cassandra Cage to your chambers." The Osh-Tekk warrior said, making D'Vorah's chest hurt. "And I can assume that I know what transpired within your walls." D'Vorah's chest almost exploded.

"My emperor, I apologize, it was a momentary lapse in judgment. It will never-"

"I do not care if you take an Earthrealm warrior as your lover. We have been in a peace treaty with the Earthrealmers and if your recent mission was any indication, there would be no reason to doubt its integrity at this point." Kotal interrupted her, stunning her. "In fact, I would go so far as to encourage it. You need an outlet, my first minister."

"Then...why are you concerned, my lord?"

"Should a conflict, or any act of war perpetuated by Earthrealm arise, I fear that Cassandra would use your affections for her against Outworld." The emperor said.

"My emperor, there is absolutely no possibility of that ever happening." D'Vorah quickly said.

"Have you ever been in love, D'Vorah?"

"This one is not _in love_ with-"

"Answer the question, D'Vorah."

"No."

"Well love is an extremely powerful force. It can be beautiful, fulfilling and can bring meaning to one's life when they no longer believe that their life has it. But it is also capable of compelling those under its influence to perform acts they wouldn't normally." Kotal explained. "I merely urge you to be cautious."

"Were...you ever in love, emperor?" D'Vorah asked. Kotal chuckled quietly.

"Once. A long time ago." He replied. "Now come. You've earned a rest."

As Kotal put his hand on D'Vorah's back, leading her through the palace toward her quarters, she thought on the emperor's words. It was true that D'Vorah wanted to see Cassie again. Quite a bit, actually. It had been all she had been thinking about since she received the invitation from Cassie. But the possibility of the human girl using her to get information was now much more prominent in her thoughts. Cassie hadn't seemed to have asked her any questions pertaining to Outworld, Earthrealm or the relations between the two realms.

Well, except for the weather.

...

Cassie groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. At that moment, the girl couldn't discern anything from her surroundings, as her vision was blurred from the blinding headache she suffered from. She was laid on her side, sitting up slowly and gritting her teeth as her head and eyes lit ablaze with pain. A sudden nausea filled her midsection and she gripped her stomach, still wrapped in the dress she wore the previous night.

She looked around more to see that she was in her father's living room. A picture of himself from _Ninja Mime_ graced the space above his fire place. Cassie couldn't help but smile. Her father was a hero; kind, generous and noble, but a total egomaniac.

"Well, now. Good morning, princess." Johnny said, a small chuckle in his voice.

"What's so good about it?" Cassie asked, making her father laugh.

"The only think more stereotypical to say would be 'Oh, my achin' head.'" He replied.

"Well lets be glad I didn't say that one." Cassie moaned. "Oh, god, I've never been this hung over."

"You've never been as drunk as you were last night, either." He said to her.

"Oh, shit..." She said, widening her eyes at the realization, but quickly squeezing them shut as the light burned her vision. "I remember...leaving the restaurant...then going to a _candy store_?" Johnny laughed as he nodded.

"Yep. You had the most intense urge to go buy some candy, so I took you to a candy store." He replied. "Check it out." He nodded at the table in the center of the room.

A massive assortment of candy lay on the table before Cassie, her eyes widening heavily as she reached out and grabbed a large peanut butter cup. She unwrapped it slowly, as her hangover caused her to perform all actions slowly, and took a bite. Her eyes lit up and she chewed happily.

"This is amazing." She said in near-euphoria.

"Well, your dad doesn't just settle for any candy store. He had to take you to Smooth Bliss." Johnny smiled widely as a smile formed on his daughter's face as well.

"Smooth bliss?!" She said happily. "That's where you and mom took my on my tenth...birthday..." A sound of sadness overtook Cassie words as she remembered her mother being a no-show like always the previous night.

"Ah, sorry, baby girl." Johnny said as he sat next to her.

"No wonder I got so drunk." Cassie said with a small chuckle. "You won't...tell her, will you?"

"Come on, who are you talking to here?" Johnny said, putting his arms up. "Of course not." Cassie wrapped her arms around her father and smiled widely.

"So...I didn't piss myself or puke or anything last night, did I?" Cassie asked, causing her father to chuckle.

"No, thank god. I'd have been up shit's creek if that happened. I'm not good at dealing with drunk people." He said.

"Because you're usually drunk yourself, you nut." Cassie said, slugging her father in the shoulder before wincing and grabbing her head. "Hey, you uh...remember that drinking contest you had with uncle Jax?" Johnny laughed.

"I did pretty well for myself. Got him good and drunk if I remember right." He replied.

"You blacked out." Cassie said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah. Well come on, give me some credit. The guy's like twice my size."

"Not quite twice."

"Watch it, missy. I can return all this candy."

Cassie put her arms over the sweets defensively.

"Noooo..." She said, imitating a child, causing her father to laugh.

"Come on, let's get that hangover cured." He said, helping her up off the large, comfortable couch. As she stood, she wrapped her arms around her father and sighed, content in the safe place she had known for so long.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, baby girl."

...

D'vorah stepped through the portal to Earthrealm, wearing a coarse hoodie jacket and a pair of blue jeans. She snarled at the feeling of the harsh clothes on her skin and itched her leg. She wasn't used to these kinds of garments, but she did understand their necessity in this world of idiotic, cowardly apes, especially considering the way Cassie Described it in the note she sent with the clothes. She adjusted the fabric on her jeans and looked around. If the location Cassie said to route the portal to was correct, there would be a taxi cab waiting for her on the sidewalk...There was none.

D'Vorah growled as she walked down the sidewalk, looking for the "yellow car" that Cassie described to her in the note, to no avail. The Earthrealm night had set in, but it was completely black, much to D'Vorah's disappointment. She had always relished the beauty of the stars in Outworld, and the lack of stars in this realm was disheartening. Eventually tiring of walking down the sidewalk, hiding her face from every passerby that happened to come forth from the darkness, she moved into an alleyway. If she couldn't get the cab, she was going to fly.

"Well hello, there." A deep voice came from behind her. "You lost, sweetie?"

"Walk away." D'Vorah said simply, not wishing to bring attention to herself by murdering one of the indigenous people.

"You and I _both_ know that's not gonna-urk!" The large man that approached D'Vorah was interrupted by her fist smashing into his ribs. As the man came down, clutching his ribs gasping, she got a better view of him. He wore a trench coat and dark pants with boots. He was overweight with a large beard and a ponytail shooting from the back of his cranium. D'Vorah took her hood off and let her four stingers come free. A look of pure terror came to the man's eyes.

"I said," D'Vorah said, standing up on two of her stingers and pulling a large insect from the ovipositor in her belly. " _Walk. Away._ "

The man fled in terror, bumping into a dumpster on his way and knocking himself unconscious. D'Vorah rolled her eyes and withdrew her stingers, in turn unfurling her wings to take flight. She snarled at the tears in her hoodie from the stingers, wishing she had in fact killed the man for the inconvenience he brought her. But, considering what Cassie had told her about how easily humans are frightened she knew it was the right choice. He would probably wake up and think he had a nightmare.

She noticed that the stars came into view once she flew above the city, a fact that made her smile. Looking out over the city, the suburbs and the countryside that surrounded it, she realized that Earthrealmers were much more advanced than she had previously thought. They had incredibly well-developed settlements and cities that sprawled on for miles.

D'Vorah looked for the large house in the suburbs that Cassie had described to her, eventually laying her eyes upon the white building with a slanted roof. The hybrid didn't see any other buildings of that type for miles around. She debated in her head about whether or not she should take the chance to see if it was Cassie's house. It was either take the chance, or go back to Outworld, without having seen Cassie at all.

Her thoughts drifted to Cassie, the way she spoke, the way she acted, the way she moved, her eyes, her body...

She really wanted to see Cassie.

...

Cassie rode home from her father's house in the dark of the evening. The taxi driver that drove her was relatively easy with his acceleration and turning, especially in comparison to most of the other taxi cab drivers she'd employed in the past. Her hangover had completely faded away and had given way to an excited light feeling in her stomach. The anticipation of finally seeing D'Vorah again since that amazing night in her quarters made Cassie nearly jittery with excitement.

"Turn left here. I'm at the top of the hill." Cassie directed the cab driver, to which he merely nodded. She liked this driver. He didn't talk much and minded his own business.

The brakes on the cab squealed mutely as the cab came to a halt before Cassie's house. Cassie pulled out her wallet and fished through for a one hundred dollar bill. She handed it over to the man, seeing his eyes widen in the rearview. The African-American man looked at her in disbelief.

"Ma'am, your total is $52.25. You gave me a hundred.": He spoke in a Jamaican accent.

"I know." Cassie said with a smile. "Got a number? I'd like to use you as my cab driver from now on. Trust me, there's more where that came from."

"Of course, ma'am." He said to her, nodding fervently and fishing through a small pouch attached to his belt. He handed her the card. "Th-Thank you, ma'am."

"No problem. Here," She fished into the large bag she picked up from the floorboard. "Have a thirty dollar candy bar." She threw him the candy bar, stunning her further, making him nod intensely once again.

"Thank you." He uttered. Cassie nodded, smirking before leaving the car. She shut the door and tapped it with her hand, letting the driver pull through the turnaround before her house. The girl held the card up and looked for a name.

"Earl Rostadun." She said quietly to herself, smiling. "See you again soon, Earl." Entering her house, she turned on the light, illuminating the large living quarters, complete with a fire place and a large, flatscreen television. Letting out a sigh, she moved through her house to the spiral staircase that led to the second level of the house.

A shuffling noise in one of the upstairs rooms immediately caught Cassie's attention. She stopped where she was on the stairs and held her breath, letting things fall completely silent. Listening intently, Cassie once again heard the same kind of shuffling noise. Immediately jumping into action, she moved up the stairs slowly, taking each step excruciatingly slowly. Discerning that the sound was coming from her bedroom, she stood at the side of the doorway, prepared to strike.

A figure walked from her doorway, which she promptly grabbed and threw over her shoulder to the floor. A familiar cry echoed through the house.

"D'Vorah?!" Cassie said, both surprised and guilty.

"Cassandra." D'Vorah replied, her face still pressed to the floor.

"Why are you here now?" Cassie asked.

"I did not know I would be interrogated." The hybrid said. Cassie gasped and immediately removed herself from her newly-acquired lover.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry." She said, as she helped the Kytinn up from the floor. "Why are you here so early?"

"This one left at the time you requested." The hybrid replied.

"I...Was that Outworld time?"

"Why, yes."

"Fuck." Cassie said, putting her hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry. I wanted this to be so much more...Ah, I dunno...Planned?" 

"Were you excited to be reunited with me, Cassandra Cage?" D'Vorah asked.

"Maybe. Were you?" Cassie posed in turn.

"This one has anticipated this night greatly." D'Vorah took a step closer to the girl, whose heart rate increased.

"This one did too." Cassie said, almost dreamily. She stepped forward as well, and wrapped her arms around the insect queen, who in turn did the same. Their lips met tenderly in a nervous kiss. Cassie moved her lips on D'Vorah's, and their kiss escalated in intensity. Cassie took D'Vorah's bottom lip between her's and licked it slightly, causing D'Vorah to slide her tongue into the human's mouth. For a few moments the kiss continued in this fashion before they separated.

"I am so fucking sorry for slamming you." Cassie said, realizing she still hadn't apologized to her lover.

"You didn't know it was I." D'Vorah replied before blushing intensely. "You look...pleasing." Cassie, realizing what D'Vorah really meant to say, smiled.

"Oh, well, thank you." She said. "My dad bought me this dress."

"Johnny Cage."

"Yep. Went to dinner last night." Cassie replied. Her eyes lit up and she smiled widely. "Hey, come here. I've got something to show you." Cassie took D'Vorah's hand and led her down the stairs to the table she had left the bag on. She reached in and pulled out a candy bar.

"Here." She said with a large smile.

"Is this one of your... _power bars?_ " The hybrid asked, to which Cassie merely smiled more widely.

"Just take a bite." Cassie said with a small giggle.

D'Vorah cautiously opened the bar, like Cassie had previously shown her. Slowly, unsurely she moved it toward her mouth. She looked over at Cassie who nodded. The Kytinn took a bite and slowly chewed it. Before she knew it, her mouth was bursting with the smooth, wonderfully sweet taste of the gourmet milk chocolate. Her eyes widened as she immediately took another bite of the bar. Hastily, D'Vorah devoured the rest of the bar and looked at Cassie in amazement.

"What...was that?"

"That, my dear, was chocolate." Cassie said with her trademark smirk. God, it made D'Vorah want to pull that dress off of her on the spot.

"Is there..."

"More? You bet your sweet, sexy, buggy ass."

D'Vorah smiled at Cassie. They both knew. It was happening.

Now.

Cassie and D'Vorah crashed into each other, their lips enveloping each others' in a fiery kiss. Their tongues intermingled and their saliva mixed together in a hypnotic, arousing cocktail. Cassie withdrew from the kiss and removed D'Vorah's hoodie and began unbuttoning her jeans, pulling them off, revealing D'Vorah's normal outfit, minus her cape. D'Vorah clumsily removed the straps to Cassie's dress making the girl giggle before continuing the kiss. They clumsily moved up the stairs, one step at a time, taking care not to fall.

Which they did.

D'Vorah tripped on a stair and unwittingly pulled Cassie down with her. The blonde fell on top of her, both of them gasping. A few moments of stunned silence were followed by giggling. Then by laughter. Cassie laughed uproariously as she got off of her lover and sat on the step. D'Vorah sat up as well, laughing quietly herself.

"Oh, god, we're so hot for each other, we can't get up the stairs without tearing into one another."

"I must admit, you have a curious effect on this one, Cassandra."

"Well, let's go see what other effects I can have on you." Cassie whispered sultrily, kissing D'Vorah on the lips before standing and offering the hybrid her hand. Smiling knowingly, D'Vorah took it and stood as well, moving up the steps to Cassie's room. It was warmly lit, with a king-sized bed in the center.

"Take it off." Cassie said, turning around and gesturing to the zipper on the back of her dress. D'Vorah moved the zipper down slowly, causing a shiver to run up the human girl's spine. She turned around and pulled the dress from her chest slowly, revealing her perfectly rounded and perky breasts to her Kytinn lover. Cassie took the bottom seam of the skintight top D'Vorah wore and moved it over her head. Cassie loved D'Vorah's breasts.

The girl leaned down and took one of the hybrid's nipple into her lips, making D'Vorah moan sensually. She moved her tongue around the areola, causing it to become erect in her mouth. She bit the flesh softly, making her partner jump slightly. She switched to the other nipple, performing the same action until the desired result was achieved. Moving up to D'Vorah's neck, Cassie sucked and licked on the flesh. D'Vorah, eager to reciprocate the physical affection she was receiving, moved a hand down Cassie's waist onto her rear. She kneaded the sensitive area and gave it a small squeeze, making Cassie disconnect completely. D'Vorah almost voiced opposition before she saw what Cassie was doing.

The girl removed her dress completely, leaving her in a black thong. D'Vorah nearly salivated at the sight. The two females moved back toward the bed, the girl pushing her Outworlder lover onto the bed. Cassie climbed on top of her and softly sucked on her neck once more before slowly going down her body before coming in-between her legs.

She took the panties and slowly pulled them off, revealing D'Vorah's already-wet slit. Cassie wasted no time in moving her tongue slowly up her sex, collecting the sweet, pheromone-laden moisture on her mouth before swallowing it. The action made D'Vorah tremble on the bed, moaning almost constantly. The girl took the hybrid's entire slit into her mouth before fervently licking, sending D'Vorah into overdrive. The fluids collected in her mouth, but for good measure, she sucked on her slit, making D'Vorah scream, as well as collecting even more of the insect queen's arousal in her mouth. She immediately moved up and put her lips on her lover's letting the pheromones flow into her mouth, which she swallowed eagerly.

"Don't want you missing out on your little 'benefit'." Cassie said sexily as she moved her fingers on her own slit.

"This one...is not...complaining." D'Vorah replied.

Cassie went back down on D'Vorah, already feeling the effects of the Kytinn's pheromones. She couldn't help but begin to touch herself. This wasn't enough to satisfy her sexual appetite, however. D'Vorah would need to come. And she'd need to come soon. The effects of D'Vorah's pheromones began to pile up on Cassie as she continued to orally pleasure the Kytinn. She licked the sex before her with incredible speed. D'Vorah screamed as the human went on, making more and more liquid flow out, which in turn made Cassie intensify her servicing.

D'Vorah eventually climaxed gloriously, her fluids spraying from her sex into Cassie's mouth and onto her face as she screamed in ecstasy.

"More...pheromones..." D'Vorah breathed, pulling Cassie up onto her, prompting the human to fervently kiss her lover. Their tongues pressed, curled and moved together as their kiss became sloppier and sloppier, both of them partaking in D'Vorah's arousing liquids. When their kiss had run its course, Cassie separated, both of them breathing heavily. She planted a small peck on D'Vorah's lips before standing up and moving toward the door.

"What is the...meaning of this?" D'Vorah asked, still greatly winded.

"Just chill here a sec. Be right back." Cassie gave the hybrid a wink that, had she been standing, would have made her knees shake. Something about the girl was so attractive to D'Vorah. She found it extraordinarily hard to keep her eyes off of her pert rear as she walked down the steps.

So she didn't.

D'Vorah's liquids still seeped slowly from her vulvae, filling the bedroom air with the aphrodisiac pheromones. The Kytinn couldn't stop herself from reaching a hand down and pleasuring herself. It was immensely unsatisfying compared to Cassie, but it would have to do until her lover returned.

Her fingers moved on her outer lips in a circular motion for a few moments before she slid them in. Slowly and methodically she pumped into herself, biting her lip and moving her hips to further increase her pleasure. The insect queen barely registered a shuffling noise, followed by a whirring. A moan caught her attention for a moment, making her smile. Cassie was probably doing the same thing she was doing, still under the effect of the pheromones. Before long, the girl entered the room once more, holding something behind her back.

"Holy hell, I love the way it smells in here right now." She said with a smirk. "Couldn't hold back, huh?" 

"And you could?" D'Vorah posed.

"Hell no." The girl replied. "There's a carrot in there who's gonna need some serious therapy. Seriously, you should patent your girl cum."

"What...are you holding?"

"Oh, this?" Cassie held up a thermal cup, filled with...something. "You'll have to find out."

The girl sexily strutted toward the bed, letting her hips sway hypnotically. Her breasts bobbed lightly with each step, a glorious thing to look at. She got on her knees on the bed before D'Vorah.

"C'mere, ladybug." Cassie purred, moving her free index finger in a 'Come hither' gesture. D'Vorah did as she was told. "Kiss me."

D'Vorah did so, sliding her tongue into Cassie's mouth once more. She disconnected, D'Vorah's head following hers shortly before coming back, not wanting to break the kiss. Cassie moved the thermal cup and poured melted chocolate onto her breasts, catching D'Vorah's attention.

"Is that-"

"Chocolate." Cassie said with a wink. "Lick it off."

D'Vorah immediately moved her tongue out and placed it on Cassie's nipple, which was now coated in chocolate. She slowly licked up the girl's chest, ending at the base of her chin. Cassie moaned, blisfully falling into the wonderful sensation. D'Vorah continued this, all over her breasts until the liquid was completely gone. The flavor of the chocolate mixed with her pheromones, which were constantly being pumped into the room, considering she was constantly wet, and Cassie's high pitched coos almost drove D'Vorah crazy. But by now she knew that this was a dance, and it couldn't be rushed.

Cassie got onto her hands and knees and crawled up to the headboard, laying back against it and spreading her legs, revealing her sex to D'Vorah. Slowly and sensually, she poured more of the chocolate down her body, eventually ending the stream on her woman hood, letting an extra bit fall onto that.

"Go crazy." Cassie nearly whispered.

D'Vorah attacked, immediately shoving her tongue into Cassie's lower lips, making her cry out. The hybrid kneaded her rear as she simultaneously drank the liquid chocolate and performed oral sex on her lover. She sucked on Cassie's clitoris, moving her tongue on it swiftly, making some of her arousal leak out and mix with the chocolate, something D'Vorah would be sure not to miss.

Following Cassie's earlier example, D'Vorah began to masturbate as she went down on Cassie, letting more and more of her pheromones fill the room. Cassie cried out nearly constantly at this point, her fluids occasionally shooting into D'Vorah's mouth. The Kytinn took her mouth off of Cassie's slit, instead fingering her as she licked and sucked the rest of the chocolate off of Cassie's body.

"Ohhh, fuck!" Cassie screamed as she came for what she felt was the third time, squirting her juices onto the sheets and the lower half of D'Vorah's body. D'Vorah wasted no time in grabbing Cassie's legs and pulling her down the bed.

"Woah, hey, there. Whatcha-" 

"During our last sexual encounter, you took the lead with this. This one would like to do it this time." D'Vorah replied, lining her sex up with Cassie's, taking her leg up next to her chest so as to make it easier. She learned fast.

"Hey, you won't hear me complaining." Cassie said.

D'Vorah pressed her sex against Cassie's, hard and moved her hips in fast forward motions. Cassie smiled widely and laid her head back, closing her eyes and panting while D'Vorah gritted her teeth as the intense pleasure once again welled within her. In the midst of her bliss, however, Cassie had an idea. She moved her hand over to the nightstand and grabbed the thermal mug, still warm.

"Here...drink...this..." Cassie said. It was hard to hold the mug up as D'Vorah thrust into her, but she was able to keep it steady long enough for D'Vorah to go into a slow, pressing grind as she drank. "Now kiss me..." Cassie said breathlessly.

D'Vorah leaned down and locked lips with her lover, letting some of the chocolate fall into Cassie's mouth. Then, another idea hit Cassie.

"Wait up...wait up a sec." 

"What?!" D'Vorah asked, frustrated, earning a frown from Cassie. "This one apologizes. What is it?" 

"Mover your hips up." Cassie said.

"Why?"

"Just fucking do it. I promise it will be amazing." D'Vorah did as she was asked.

Cassie immediately shot a hand to D'Vorah's sex, moving her finger up to the velvety G-Spot. D'Vorah, already pent up from her previous pleasure, cried out as she grinded into Cassie's hand. The clever girl held the thermal mug of chocolate underneath D'Vorah's leaking sex, allowing the liquid to seep down into the chocolate. D'Vorah's breathing increased in frequency and intensity as she could not resist grinding her hips into Cassie's hand. Before long, D'Vorah's liquids squirted into the mug, which Cassie then moved around, mixing it up. D'Vorah smiled knowingly at her.

She was a good idea machine tonight.

"Here. Drink half of this. Save the rest for me." Cassie said, unable to resist touching herself as she waited. D'Vorah drank and handed the mug to Cassie, who downed the rest. The girl then laid back onto the bed and grabbed D'Vorah's shoulders, pulling her down into a kiss and wrapping her legs around her waist.

"Now, where were we?"

The tribbing resumed, as D'Vorah came back into her motions in full force. The chocolate cocktail had already set in and the two females were completely lost in their united world of carnal pleasure. They screamed and moaned together as the thrusting continued, their liquids intermingling. Cassie grabbed onto D'Vorah's shoulders as they continued, giving her leverage to thrust back against the hybrid. They kissed, their tongues fervently rubbing together as they tasted the remnants of the chocolate and D'Vorah's liquids in each other's mouths.

"Oooh, fuck!" Cassie cried before biting her lip. "I'm coming!" 

"So am I!" D'Vorah cried as well.

"Let's do it together." Cassie said before giving D'Vorah yet another passionate kiss. They separated and continued until their respective sexes contracted in glorious orgasm. But they weren't finished. Their screams mixed with moans turned to just screams as they continued going.

They both felt their second orgasm reverberate through them. But still, they continued. Cassie poured the remaining drops of the cocktail onto her breasts, letting D'Vorah hungrily lap it up, the girl taking a finger and eating some as well. Screaming loudly for the third and final time, another orgasm ripped through the two of them. They continued to thrust afterward, but at a much more tame pace to ride out the ridiculous and otherworldly pleasure they had both just received. D'Vorah fell off of Cassie, the two of them breathing heavily almost in unison.

D'Vorah murmured something unintelligible to Cassie, who moved closer to D'Vorah, bringing her closer to herself and kissing her on the cheek.

"What was that?"

"You are...incredible." D'Vorah said, blushing madly. Cassie could tell how much it embarrassed the Kytinn to say the words, and it meant a great deal to her that she actually did.

"Right back atcha, ladybug." Cassie said, kissing D'Vorah on the lips tenderly. "Hey, wanna go ride around the city tomorrow? See the sights? Maybe rent out a restaurant and have some dinner?"

"That sounds...entertaining." D'Vorah replied. "But...what about your bedsheets?" The hybrid motioned down to Cassie's sheets, which were indeed covered in chocolate and ejaculate.

"Meh, I'll buy new ones."

 **ALRIGHTY! There's chapter 2! I had the chocolate idea literally as I was writing the first part of the lemon. I'll try to update in a shorter time next chapter, but I make no promises. If you're into my Pokemon story** _ **The Gathering: REMASTERED,**_ **you can look forward to an update of that soon. Leave a review if you liked this. Because, for the fifteenth time, I'm a review whore. PEACE!**


End file.
